


From Nightfall to Daybreak

by The_Peridot_Writer



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Writer/pseuds/The_Peridot_Writer
Summary: After the wedding, Bella never gets pregnant. But she did end up getting horribly sick. She begins to break down, little by little. Edward simply refuses any type of help from Jacob. Thing is, that decision might just cost Bella her life.





	From Nightfall to Daybreak

**From Nightfall to Daybreak**

**Summary: After the wedding, Bella never gets pregnant. But she did end up getting horribly sick. She begins to break down, little by little. Edward simply refuses any type of help from Jacob. Thing is, that decision might just cost Bella her life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its plots and characters. This is simply for entertainment purposes. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**** _To say that life was a dream come true for Isabella Marie Swan was an understatement. Great. Another cliché way to begin a story. Many people aren’t fond of clichés. They’re boring, dull, predictable. No thought put into them. Let’s twist things up a bit. Make it… fun. It’s rather rare for me to address the reader whilst writing (aside from the disclaimer and notes, of course). But I’m just getting back into the swing of things. This story, I’m going to allow myself to wander, play, explore. I hope it will be as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Now, without further ado…_

            Bella, at the age of eighteen, had managed to land herself a husband. People in Forks were suspicious that she had winded up getting impregnated. Without much avail to deny the theory, she rejected it. Claiming that he was the love of her life. To be fair, she wasn’t even out of high school yet and she was already hitched. Considering most high school sweethearts barely ever stay together outside of the four years, well putting two and two together, slim chance. More than likely, they’ll end up in that fifty percent ratio of the marriages that ended up in divorces. Or that’s what everyone was betting on.

            Bella smirked to herself as she thought about this on the first night of her honeymoon. She was laying awake, staring up at the ceiling, her body tingling pleasantly after a night filled with passion and lust and want and… She felt the man next to her stir and she glanced over at him. “Bella,” he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair in response, not responding as he continued after the pregnant pause. “That was wonderful,” he breathed in her scent.

            “Have you…?” she began, stopping as she started to wonder why she hadn’t asked this before. “Have you done this with anyone else before?”

            Another segment of silence before a final response. “Yes.”

            “How many times?”

            “Too many to count. Of course, most were one night stands. I’ve never thought much of them. I… Took advantage of the fact that I could find pleasure out of something human. Not the rush I get when I go out to hunt. To be so intimate with someone, whether the love is real or not, to feel so close to being human again… It’s magnificent. I had gotten addicted to it, honestly,” he explained. “But you… You were different. I felt more… alive than ever before,” he laughed.

            “Different?” Bella inquired as she searched his golden eyes. “Different in what sense? I’m human. Just like the others.”

            “Right, of course you are. But I didn’t _love_ the others, Bella. As I said, they were one night stands. I couldn’t fall in love with them in that small period of time. Nor did I want to fall in love with most of them. But with you… I love you. I wanted to do this with you and I enjoyed it not because I felt human. Not solely because of that. Because I was happy that you trusted me to do this, that you loved it. That… It’s hard to explain,” he chuckled. “Alright. Think of it this way. Say you have a drinking problem…”

            “How does that relate back to sex and love?!” Bella demanded, laughing as she tried to connect the two. He rolled his eyes, unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

            “Damn it, Bella! Just listen!” he playfully snapped back.

            “Don’t snap at me! I’ll divorce you right now!” She yelped as she was tackled onto the bed, smiling widely. “Okay! Okay! Continue! I’ll shut up now!”

            “Good,” he huffed, gathering her in his arms. “So you have a drinking problem and you need to feel the buzz that alcohol gives you. Any kind of alcohol can give you that buzz. You may not necessarily like the taste of the drinks that are giving it to you but you really don’t care. It’s the buzz you want, not the taste.”

            “Where are we going with this?”

            “Shut up!” he laughed, smacking her with a pillow. He sat on top of her, restraining her, smiling widely at her laughter that warmed him to his very core. “Anywayssssssss. As I was saying! You stumble across this bar. That one bar and order some vodka. Once you take a sip of it, it’s the best damn thing you’ve ever tasted. Bitter and managing to be sweet and you can already feel the familiar buzz immediately after. That ends up being your favorite drink. Sure, you go to the other bars and get drinks similar but they’re never quite the same. Never. And you long for that taste and go into withdrawal if you don’t get a taste after a certain amount of time. That’s how I am with you. Understand?”

            Bella nodded slowly. “Y-yeah. I think so… Wait is there something you’re not telling me?! Are you an alcoholic?!” she demanded, smiling.

            “Oh my God!” the vampire laughed as he fell back onto the bed, smiling as she climbed on top.

            “Let me smell your breath! Open wide!” He did so and she leaned down, yelping at a small nip at the tip of her nose. “Edward! How dare you?!” she laughed.

            “How dare I? How dare you falsely accuse me of an addiction I’ve never had in my hundred years on Earth?” he smiled in return, yanking her down so she was resting in his arms, on top of his chest. “Well, now that you know about my sexual addiction, tell me about yours. Unfortunately, I wasn’t your first.”

            “No. You didn’t get the honor of claiming me sexually. That honor belongs to someone else,” she hummed, taking notice of his eyes becoming darker.

            “Well, who was your first?”

            “My first was actually a girl. In Arizona. Quite honestly, I’ just as shocked as you are right now,” she grinned, tapping his nose to which he scrunched it in a way that melted her to her core. “It was more of an experiment for the both of us. We’ve been good friends for a while and it just… happened. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and she was really upset, listing everything that she could have possibly done wrong. I ask, after she brought this up of course, how her kissing would have turned him off. And then she kissed me. After, she asked if the kiss was… off in any way. I said that I didn’t know for I haven’t had my first kiss yet. She had stolen it. She started to apologize despite me insisting that it was alright that she had done so. She then asked if it was at least a good first kiss.” At that point, Bella had turned a light shade of pink, Edward listening intently, engrossed in the dialogue. “I said yeah. I said I liked her strawberry Chapstick and… asked if I could… get another kiss. And… I think you could figure out what happened next,” she chuckled.

            “What was her name? What did she look like?”

            “Her name was Angel and it honestly suited her. She had really dark hair and blue eyes. Her skin was tan because of the sun.”

            “Did you… Have anything after?”

            “We did,” she affirmed. “Which made me realize that I was at least… Bi. And it explains why I’ve had a crush on Alice from time to time. But don’t worry,” she began when she saw the look on his face. “I love you more.”

            “Yeah, you fucking better,” he mumbled.

            “Edward!” she gasped in shock, “language! No cursing on our honeymoon!”

            “Since when did that become a rule?” he inquired, giving a devilish smile.

            “Since now,” she responded.

            “Did you have anyone else?”

            “Yeah, two others,” she decided to reposition herself, getting off her new husband and curling into his side. “The first man I was with was after Angel had moved away. Turns out her father was extremely homophobic and didn’t want his daughter with another girl. That was my first heartbreak. I had a fake I.D. made by a classmate of mine and got drunk at a bar one night. Another first. I told my mother that I was hanging out with friends so she wouldn’t freak. She didn’t believe me but let me go after some persistence from me. A boy, well, man  had et up with me at the bar, asking how old I was. I said twenty-one so I wouldn’t get in trouble. He said I looked a little young and I said thanks. This being three years ago, I was shocked that the fake I.D. even worked. I was drunk out of my mind and I suppose, in a way, he took advantage of it. He took me home that night and we fucked,” she finished blatantly.

            “Did you give him consent?”

            “Yeah, I did.”

            “Do you remember his name?”

            “I barely even remembered what the fucker looked like,” she laughed, shaking her head.

            “So he was a rebound?”

            A hesitant no followed. “I mean, I suppose but we didn’t date. He dropped me home the next morning before my mum got up and that was that.”

            Edward nodded, soaking the information as he kept his arm around her. “So who was the third person you’ve been with?”

            “You,” she hummed. “They say third time’s the charm, eh?” she grinned.

            “Were they correct?” he teased, challenging her.

            “Perhaps…”

            “Perhaps?”

            “I mean, to be fair, Angel was really good at sex. I mean… really good. I think my first orgasm was the strongest. I don’t need to a man to please me,” she laughed. She felt him pull away and she glanced up. “Did I… say something wrong?”

            “So you mean to tell me, that I, your very own husband, cannot give you as good or even better sex than a girl you experimented with over three years ago? Is that correct?”

            She bit her lower lip, playfully smirking as she sat up now, ignoring the sheets that had fell, revealing her upper body. “I may be saying it but I also may not be saying it. It really all depends ow you interpret it.”

            “Alright then. I bet that at the end of this night, before you have even fallen asleep that I can change your mind entirely and that I, solely I, will be the person who holds the title of giving you the best orgasm up to date…” he smiled now, pushing Bella onto her back as he shoved the sheets down lower, right before reaching her womanhood.

            “Is this a challenge?” She arched a dark eyebrow, a smirk threatening to form on the corner of her lips.

            He mimicked her actions from a few seconds ago. “I may be saying it but I may not be saying it. It really all depends on how you interpret it.” Bella laughed at that before contemplating in a few moments of silence. “Well?” he cut in.

            “I accept your challenge. If you are able to succeed in doing what you claim you are able to do, I’ll do whatever you want me to do for the rest of this honeymoon. A pet of some sorts… I’ll tell you my limits but that’s only if you win.” Her words immediately sent a shiver down the undead’s spine, a groan of want forming in the back of his throat as he began to dig his fingers into her skin, wishing nothing more than to feel the soft flesh beneath his fingertips.

            “And if I don’t succeed?” he beseeched, a look of lust falling over his face, the dark, sinful need remaining in his eyes, causing Bella to become small beneath the growing need, loving the feeling only managed to extract from her.

            “Well, it’ll be the other way around…” she began to trace light patterns on his stone chest, her playful smile transforming into that of ease as a calm, peaceful feeling fell upon the atmosphere. It was nice. Not a rare event either and Bella always looked forward to quiet moments, locked in his arms, the feeling of his eyes studying every detail she had to offer. Of course, she never was one to wish to be the center of attention and despite the fact she didn’t grow accustomed to it did not change her love for the emotions produced, the warmth that irradiated from him and burrowed its way to the center of her core and cause her heart to skip several beats. It seemed as though Edward had taken notice to the erratic rhythm, causing a look of appeasement to grace his face… Bella fell crimson when she realized what the lingering smirk had been about.

            “So when does this challenge begin?” Edward’s calm voice broke the silent air.

            “Whenever you want it to. You came up with-,” she was unable to even finish her sentence when she was abruptly engulfed in arms that tackled her to the bed, a laugh of shock filling the air. The laugh swiftly changed into a rather pleased moan as the sound of rustling sheets were the only noise that invaded the night.

            It was daybreak and it seemed as though Bella was struggling to breathe as wave after wave of euphoria crashed over her, around the tenth time it had occurred. Her body was trembling pleasantly beneath the frame of the vampire responsible of the very state she was in. “Did I win?” he inquired after around a solid ten minutes once Bella had managed to calm down. The teen beneath him whimpered, a nod the only indication of his success. He smiled triumphantly. “I’ll let you rest now. But when you wake, prepare to exhausted every single day to come on this honeymoon.” He gathered her in his arms as she struggled to remain awake, pushing some hair back away from her eyes as she fell into sleep’s gentle embrace.

            As she slept, he looked around the room at the mess he had made, a rather satisfied smirk present on his lips. The maid was going to throw a fit upon entering but the pay would make up for it more than enough. Or so he hoped. He may just have to get a new one. Oh well. Losing a maid due to what he had done was well worth it and he couldn’t really care any less than he did when the thought first struck his mind. The pleasure that he gave to Bella was far more important than anything else in this world. To hear her cry, gasp, squirm beneath him as she did that night was Heaven for him. He had died. He went to Heaven and nothing, absolutely nothing in the entirety of this world would ever convince him otherwise.

            He let out a breath as he closed his eyes, his arms absentmindedly rubbing Bella’s bare arms up and down as he held the one he loved. Of course, with the victory, he wasn’t planning on hurting her but what he was planning was having his fun.


End file.
